


Between Sleep and Death

by queenies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I AM A MESS, enough, i love these sweet people too much, or just feels really, poor Credence, queenie and tina accidentally get a little brother, queenie is too precious, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenies/pseuds/queenies
Summary: Before he had stumbled off to the spare room, Newt had spent a few minutes informing her of the situation."I've never seen anyone... Make it through. After an Obscurus. Like this. And his age... He- he might not wake up."Before he could say anything further, Queenie pulled him into a tight embrace. "You've done so well, honey. And one can always have hope."





	

The crumpled body of Credence Barebone lay prone on the wet alleyway ground, blood mingling with rotting cobblestones and decades of New York grime.

Tina quickly grabbed her younger, softer sisters wrist and pushed her back, aware of her sisters instinct to protect and nurture. Newt cautiously stepped forward, kneeling beside the body with no thought to the stains appearing on the knees of his pants. He cautiously stretched out gentle fingers to rest them on the outstretched wrist of the boy.   
"He's still with us."  
Tina breathed a harsh sigh of relief and released the grip of her sisters arm. Queenie was beside the fragile form in a second, warm fingers smoothing back damp hair and wiping dark blood away from pale skin using the sleeve of her coat.  
"He's not good," Newt continued, fingers gently pressing along the boy's ribs, checking for injury.   
"We need to get him to a hospital." Tina knelt beside Newt, placing her hand on the mans back.   
"No hospital." This time it was Queenie who spoke, hands still gently holding Credences icy face.   
"Queenie-" Tina couldn't finish her sentence before her sister interrupted.  
"He's too fragile for hospital. His mind- It would overwhelm him." She turned her eyes up to meet her sisters gaze. "Trust me."  
Tina sighed raggedly. The day had been far too long for further conflict, and she trusted her sweet younger sister without fail.  
"I'll take care of him." Queenie turned back to Newt, almost pleading. "Help me get him home?"  
Newt, with strength stemmed from years of wrangling heavy beasts, carefully scooped up the boy. He was much lighter than a young man of his frame should be, and Newt had to swallow a sudden sting of anger. What had people done to this boy who lay like a ragdoll in his arms?   
  
With Tina steadying Newt and Queenie supporting Credence, the trio apparated, leaving only a few pools of dark blood between the stones as a sign that they had ever been there at all. 

 

~

 

The soft light from the elaborately decorated lamp cast a warm glow over everything in the room. Queenie had insisted that Credence should occupy her bed, as Newt needed the spare room and Tina was too exhausted to even comprehend the situation properly. The blonde now sat on a well worn velvet armchair, Credence's icy hand clasped tightly in her own.

Before he had stumbled off to the spare room, Newt had spent a few minutes informing her of the situation.  
"I've never seen anyone... Make it through. After an Obscurus. Like this. And his age... He- he might not wake up."  
Before he could say anything further, Queenie pulled him into a tight embrace.   
"You've done so well, honey. And one can always have hope."

Staring at Credences pale face, she felt the spark of hope within her chest falter somewhat. She'd wiped away the blood as best she could, but he was so very pale, and the faded stripy pyjamas Tina had found in the back of the linen closet hardly fit him. That poor, sweet boy. She took a long sip of her lavender tea and closed her eyes. Queenie Goldstein was no stranger to grief, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell every single time.

 

~

 

They took shifts watching over Credences vulnerable form over the next week. He had begun to fit, seizing up and shaking violently. Newt and Tina would have to pry Queenie away from his bedside so she could get some rest herself, sleeping on the couch covered by a patchy blanket that Tina had knitted in her Sixth Year at Ilvermorny. Queenie would read to him, magical tales from her stack of books piled in the corner of her bedroom. She'd tell him stores from her childhood and not-so-sunny teenage years with Tina as her guardian.

Trying not to burn soup in the kitchen, Tina couldn't help but smile despite herself when she'd hear her sisters bubbling laugh arise from the bedroom, the younger woman unable to hold herself back as she tried to explain just how terrible Tina's 15 year old haircut was. Newt was there almost constantly, the spare bedroom completely occupied by jars and mud and papers and whatever the hell that shell belonged to. The pair were in and out of the New York Ministry multiple times a day, but Queenie stayed behind, laying cool cloths soaked in herbs on Credences burning forehead and humming soft songs as she straightened his covers. 

Whenever she tried to slip into the thoughts of the unconscious boy, however, Queenie was met with thick, harsh black clouds, not unlike the physical form of the Obsurus, forcing her to retreat. She had never encountered anything like this before, and as each day passed she found herself less and less positive that the boy would awaken. 

 

~

 

It was a Wednesday evening when Credence woke up. Tina and Newt were sitting at the dining table discussing the life cycle of the Bowtruckle, and Queenie had momentarily joined them whilst she sewed shut a tear in her sisters dress. 

Pain. Overwhelming pain. Queenie cried out, then as the pain receded as quickly as it had appeared, dropped the half-completed dress and ran to the room where Credence lay. Naturally alarmed, Tina and Newt followed close behind, expecting the worst. Overwhelming relief flooded them when they laid eyes on the scene.   
  


Queenie knelt by the bed, tears in her eyes, squeezing Credences hand so tightly it was a wonder she didn't cut off the circulation. Credence himself was propped up on one frail arm, confusion evident in his eyes as he stuttered over and over again,  
"I'm sorry, please- please don't be angry, I'm so sorry."  
Raising one hand to brush the hair off the boys face, Queenie offered her warmest smile.   
"There's no need to be sorry, honey. You're safe now. You're safe."

 

~

 

As Newt stepped onto the dock, he looked around for the faces he knew and loved so dearly. He was hit from behind with the warmest hug as Tina embraced him, the smell of her hair instantly recognisable. Merlins Beard, it felt good to hold her again. When he finally pulled himself free he caught sight of a familiar blonde glow. There stood Queenie, radiant as ever. Newt's heart swelled as he realised she was holding hands with dear Jacob Kowalski. They'd found a way, after all. Newt's smile widened as he realised who stood next to the pair. Credence flashed him a cheeky kind of grin, looking stronger, happier and definitely fatter than before. Tina gently slipped her hand into his.  
"We've got so much to tell you, Newt."  
As he walked off into bustling New York surrounded by the people he loved best in the world, magical case in one hand and Tina's warm hand in the other, Newt couldn't help but grin.   
  
All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I am so very rusty having not written in at least two years so I hope this was okay?? Queenie is my love so I had to make this about her. Hopefully maybe writing some more Newt stuff in future if this isn't too badly received.


End file.
